Accidental Girlfriend
by Redhead Nerdette
Summary: Matthew never meant to get a girlfriend, and especially not this one! Dating his crush's best friend was definitely not a good thing. Rated T for language and a few perverted thoughts and innuendos.
1. Chapter 1

***Okay, so I will use creative names for the Nyos if they don't have official ones, not just adding an "a" to the end of a name. Third, Nyo!Prussia's bird's name is Julchick to match Julchen. And finally, I will not be doing accents. That is all.***

Matthew stared at the girls, feeling a blush creep over his face. He was looking at the most popular girls in school―the Bad Bitch Trio.

Maria Carriedo had moved from Spain to Canada at the beginning of freshman year. Of course, they were seniors now, but never mind that. She was the peppy sweetheart, so different from her boyfriend, Lovino Vargas, a junior from Italy. Julchen Beildschmidt was from Germany with her younger, but _much_ taller brother, Ludwig, who was a sophomore. She claimed she was pureblooded Prussian, however weird it was, and she was the undisputed boss of the Trio. Abella Bonnefoy was from France, Paris to be specific, and was especially popular with the guys. She was a major tease and a flirt. Matthew remembered the times she had even turned her attentions to _him._

Abella was the object of his affections. He had spent many nights imagining her long, fawn-colored curls splayed out on the pillow next to him, her sapphire eyes fluttering lightly at him. But who could blame him? All guys had sex fantasies about the girl of their dreams, and shy guys were no exception. He just couldn't imagine making those dreams come true. She was a princess; admittedly, a princess fond of one-night stands, but a princess nonetheless. And what was he? Just a guy in a hoodie with a stuffed bear.

"Julchick, there you are!" Matthew jumped with fear; he hadn't noticed Julchen coming toward him at full speed. But lo and behold, her little yellow bird sat atop his head, practically nesting in his dark-gold waves. Julchen was suddenly standing right in front of him, reaching out toward him to retrieve her bird. As she stood on her toes to get said bird―Matt was tall and proud of it! ―his eyes shifted downward, taking in her skirt (a very short and tight one, it must be noted), thigh-high boots, and her―eh…_chest, _so to speak. He couldn't help it! Here was an undeniably hot girl shoving her boobs in his face; he couldn't be expected not to look.

Before he knew it, the moment was over. Julchen was back on the ground, where her skirt was no longer pulling up and she wasn't pushing her chest out. In her gloved hands she cradled a tiny yellow pom-pom with a beak and a bow. And she was talking to it in a baby voice.

"Why would you fly off like that?" The bird chirped in response. "Yes, I _know _his hair looks like a good nesting place, but it's not." It squeaked again. "One more word out of you and I'm taking you home!" She finally pulled it away from her face and set it on top of her head before placing her hat on top of it. She scrutinized Matt intensely. "You're the weird kid from the hockey games, right? The one who never plays?"

Well, it wasn't _his _fault that he never played! Apparently, there was some sort of prejudice against tall, skinny guys in any sport excluding basketball. But yes, he was that guy. Before he could say this, however, Julchen turned and waved her hand in the air, catching her friends' attention. "Hey, I found a jock!"

Lovely, pretty _and _polite.


	2. Chapter 2

***I believe that Nyo!Prussia uses the term "Amazing" instead of "Awesome." Just saying. I don't own anything***

Okay, Matthew had to admit, he could've played that off a bit better. But when the most popular girls in school had insisted he hang out with them as a "reward for catching _mein _amazing Julchick," he couldn't say no.

Literally, he _couldn't _say no. They had dragged him around the school against his will. But his protests had stopped as soon as Abella smiled and asked him to come along with them. He didn't know why they were doing this, but he certainly wouldn't complain anymore. But his silent bliss had ended as soon as his idiot brother caught sight of them.

"_Yo, _Mat—" Alfred had cut off midsentence. Either he was shocked that his brother was hanging out with the cool girls or he was taking a nice long look at Julchen's skirt. Probably both. He moved in close to Matthew, not-so-subtly worming his way between chicks, and leaned down close to his ear. Matthew expected him to ask how the hell this had happened, but apparently Alfred felt that this was the right time to whisper one of his patented pearls of wisdom.

"_Use protection._"

On his way out of the group, Alfred raised a hand, which Julchen jumped to high-five. Right; Matthew had forgotten that Julchen and Alfred were good friends. She, him, and that guy with the gravity-defying hair who Matthew was pretty sure was dating Lukas Bondevik. Matthias? Whatever.

Julchen turned to him with a big grin and said, "Your brother's seriously amazing."

"Sí," Maria nodded at the same time that Abella confirmed with a singsong-sounding, "Oui."

So that must have been why they invited him to hang out. Not because they liked him, but because they liked Alfred. Matthew felt shame and disappointment seeping through his veins, but it was shocked out of him when Abella snaked her hand into his back pocket and snatched his phone. Had she just accidentally groped him?

"W-what are you-?"

"Hush." The gorgeous brunette tapped away at his iPhone before passing it back to him, smiling in a way that made his heart flutter. "_Je suis désolée, _but I added our numbers to your contacts."

Oh God. He hoped that she hadn't looked at his current contacts. He only had Alfred and Arthur, and he was 105% sure that was completely pathetic. Did this make him one of them? Not a girl, but popular?

"_Shit!_" Maria exclaimed, catching the attention of the group. She looked up desperately, her expression panicked. "I've really got to go; I need to get ready for my date with Lovi!"

"I'll help you, _mon ami_," Abella decided, resting her arm across Maria's shoulder and ushering her off, Julchen trailing.

"See you tomorrow!" The German girl called, waving back at Matthew.

He thought he was in love.


End file.
